1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pistol rests, and more particularly, it relates to a two-piece plastic pistol rest which permits a fork member to be removably locked to a base member in one of a plurality of upright positions relative to the base member, and removably locked to the base member in a storage configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
A pistol rest is a device which facilitates the use of a firearm such as a handgun by providing a stable surface for supporting a handgun barrel during target practice, marksmanship competitions, hunting, and the like.
In use, the handgun barrel is supported by surface defined by two divergent fork arms of a fork, member. Additionally, pistol rests commonly provide a base member for either directly supporting a pistol grip of the handgun, or for supporting a user's hand(s) while holding the pistol grip. Typically, padding material provided on the base member to absorb impacting forces that are created during use of the pistol rest.
With all of the various shapes and sizes of handguns available, it is desirable to provide an adjustable pistol rest which permits a user to select an optimum configuration for properly supporting the particular size and shape of handgun to be used. That is, it is desirable to provide a pistol rest which permits the height of the fork arms to be adjusted relative to the base member to compensate for different types of handguns.
Further, it is desirable to provide a light-weight and portable pistol rest which can be broken down into a storage configuration to facilitate the transportation and storage of the pistol rest when not in use.
What is needed therefore is a pistol rest which permits a fork member to be removably locked to a base member in one of a plurality of upright positions relative to the base member, and removably locked to the base member in a storage configuration.